


The Warmth of You (A Small Respite)

by JamieisClassic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (sort of), Cozy, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Hypnos decides to take a proper nap while everyone is out and Zagreus's bed is the closest by. However, Zag gets back before he wakes up and he ends up with a cuddle buddy.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	The Warmth of You (A Small Respite)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this game yesterday and I wrote this in like... 2 hours? Less? I'm sure there are mistakes and I'm not sure my characterization is great but hey, it's done. 
> 
> Most written for a friend, also super not-my-brand levels of cute and sweet but I suppose there's a first time for everything.

Lord Hades had stormed out moments ago to tend to his son’s latest escape attempt, and looking around Hypnos couldn’t see his mother anywhere either. Meg was gone, probably off thinking up a new way to try and kick Zagreus’s ass, his brother was working, and even Achilles was, well, somewhere. Alone in the House of Hades but for ever-occupied Dusa and an ever-growing line of shades, Hypnos couldn’t help but contemplate his options for where to nap now that he didn’t have to float in one infernal place so that he wouldn’t get punished for slacking off again. 

Hmm… somewhere soft, that was for sure, and warm. Warm was important. There were a number of chairs around, comfortable padded ones, but… Wait, Zag had a bed didn’t he? Yes, that would be perfect. 

Content with his decision and excited through his sleepiness for the comfort of a bed after so many years of napping midair, Hypnos slipped into Zag’s room unnoticed and without much thought to the consequences, bundled himself under the covers of his bed and promptly fell asleep. As his waking thoughts vacated him, the last thing he recalled was noticing, surprisingly, that the bed only faintly smelled of its owner, much to his disappointment. His brother, it would seem, had a much closer hold on their mutual friend.

  
  


When he woke it was to a soft chuckle and the sound of something soft hitting the floor, but before he could take his mask off or muster the wakefulness to panic, the covers were lifting to allow a warm body to slide in next to him and he was helpless to stop himself from curling into the heat like a cat. The person chuckled again and he realized it was Zag.

“Back again? I take it you didn’t manage to dodge your father’s attacks like I told you to last time?” 

Zagreus sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it. Sometimes it feels like I’ll never get out at this rate,” he grumbled, turning on his side and pulling Hypnos closer to his chest so he could bury his nose in his hair, “I hate dying you know.”

“It generally isn’t advisable. You should try killing your enemies first, that usually helps,” Hypnos replied, though the warmth of the bed and chest he was pressed to made his typical jubilance drowsy-sounding. 

“I’ll try that,” Zagreus said dryly, “That must be where I’m going wrong.” 

For a time, he was silent, just holding him tightly and breathing in his smell, and though Hypnos was greatly tempted to just fall back asleep, he sensed that he had more to say. Eventually, he spoke again, more somber than before, “What am I going to do without you when I’m up there all alone, huh? How’m I supposed to do it?” 

Hypnos couldn’t help a giggle. “That’s simple, Zag,” he replied, dragging his sleep mask up and pulling back to look at the man with a smile, “You’ll just have to sleep.” 

Zagreus looked at him strangely, something warm and sad in his eyes. “I’ll miss you, you know. I never said it because it would make it real, but I’ll really miss you.” 

A little intimidated by his seriousness, Hypnos found himself rambling, “Yeah, well, this place won’t be the same without you around to piss off the boss and cause trouble. Plus, I’m sure Achilles will be even mopier than usual without you here and mother is going to be all sad-but-proud like she is with Than and Meg—” 

Before he could finish speaking, he was cut off by warm lips pressing against his own. For a moment, time seemed to freeze before everything resumed with a rush of clarity. Oh…  _ Oh.  _ Suddenly filled with uncharacteristic energy, he quickly brought hand up to tangle in Zagreus’s hair and pull him into a deeper kiss. He was so warm and his arms were so firm around his waist that Hypnos soon found himself lost in the sensation of lips and tongues and fingers digging into hips and by the time they pulled apart he was on his back with Zag hovering over him and no real knowledge of how they got into that position. 

“I’ll miss you,” Zag repeated, and this time Hypnos heard the real words that he meant instead of the three he’s spoken. Those three bigger, scarier words that were too much to say in a place so bleak as Tartarus. 

“I’ll miss you, too,” he replied with all the same weight and pulled Zag back into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Honestly, I'm desperately trying not to get into this fandom bc I'm incapable of juggling hyperfixations but... well what can I say but I blame it on a friend that this ever happened. 
> 
> Kudos and comments mean the world! Cheers y'all ❤❤❤


End file.
